Echo
by gaia's flare
Summary: Ever been mad enough to run away from riches to live in the street? Ever been mad enough to suggest robbing a king? Ever been mad enough to agree ..?
1. Thieves

In the middle of a dark void of undreamt Dreams, a lone constellation spun in many sparkling lights.

Within this bright world of happiness and purity, several Dream kingdoms pulsed in their beautiful colours, and began to light up the void with the happiness of their Dreams.

But not all the void was light, and unknown to the people in Dreams, denizens of Nightmare began to thrive in their own, black city, hidden in the shadows of the void.

After many years of waiting in obscurity, the single kingdom ruled by Nightmare sought to take over, spilling its darkness and ill wishes onto the kingdoms of Dreams.

Slowly, the peaceful balance of the Dreams was broken, and the cities were in anarchy. Dreams tried to rebuild themselves, turning on their own rulers in despair and anger.

But unnecessary rebellion does no one good … and before long, the rulers lay silent, lifeless on their broken thrones.

Blood spilled from the stones, and the kingdoms became corrupted, turning towards the Nightmare kingdoms to regain their harmony.

All their efforts to regain the beauty of Dreams were lost … for a kingdom in which blood and anger ran … was already Nightmare.

It was a dark age … broken and terrifying. The corrupted Dreams struggled on to regain their previous peace … all in vain. Their futile struggle alerted a powerful mage, one that had been locked away in an underground cave since the beginning of the void.

He lay for years, listening to the sound of despair seeping down through the ice roof of the cave. The only sound in his prison for many years, was the sound of lost hope.

And he became angry.

It should not have been. Mages should not involve themselves with the struggles of the Dreams, or the Nightmares. They are the children of the void … the neutral.

However, Mages do not always tread right or wrong. They are not Dream or Nightmare.

And an ice cave will melt, even a magical one. It had had no reason to melt before. Yet now, it did.

Water gushed from the isolated prison, deep in the void. It sparkled and glittered and shone with light, although there was only darkness. It surged through the void, sending waves before and after it, crashing and thundering along its path until finally, it slowed.

And the river Elin separated the Dreams from the Nightmares.

-

"Nineteen … twenty … just look at all of _this_ …" the girl grinned, dark ivy green eyes ablaze. She sifted the treasure through her fingers, letting it fall into her lap. "You say that rich guy could fit all of this into the one purse?"

Someone chuckled beside her in the shadows of the alleyway.

"It had one of those 'infinite holding' spells cast on it. I saved the bag. I mean … it could be useful, right?"

"Yeah, sure …" Harmony murmured, gazing down at the pile on her lap. "But seriously, how did you get this? Rich guys like that don't just leave their purses lying around."

The girl beside her chuckled again, and Harmony looked up at her.

"You're not serious – he really just left it there?!"

"No, 'course not!" the other girl grinned. "He was just unlucky enough to be wandering around without any guards … and a proper disguise for that matter."

"I like your choice of words, Ri." Harmony snorted. "_Unlucky?_"

Riana's scarlet eyes glittered. "Yes, well … did you hear the news?"

"News?" Harmony asked vaguely, picking up a jewelled cerise girdle and looking at it curiously.

"The old king died. Last night." The answer came in a murmur, so soft Harmony nearly missed it. As it was, she did, and blanched. The jewelled belt slipped through her fingers, and landed softly on the floor of the alleyway.

Harmony recovered quickly, and stared up at Riana. The small girl was leaning against the wall of the alley with her legs stretched out, and her arms behind her head. She didn't look at all worried as to what the news declared.

"You're joking." She said loudly. That was surely the answer … Riana was simply teasing her … trying to make her scared. Harmony twisted a bronze lock of hair in her fingers unconsciously.

Riana opened one crimson eye.

"Don't you just wish I was," She answered loftily. Harmony stared at her, a dull flush staining her cheeks. How could that girl be so casual in the face of disaster?!

"Don't you know what this means?" she demanded furiously. "_How can you treat a catastrophe like this as a game?_"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Riana retorted. "It's not as if the king didn't leave an heir! What does it matter to you, anyway?"

"Because the kingdoms are vulnerable without a king to lead them! If I were the Nightmare ruler, I'd send my whole army down here –"

Riana only stared at her. Harmony realised she was confronting her, and breathed in deeply, unclenching her fists.

"Maybe you're right, …" she said thoughtfully. "I mean it doesn't really matter to us. Do you know when the funeral is going to be?"

Riana cocked a blue brow at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

Harmony grinned, her temper restored, and her thief's logic kicking in.

"Because everyone's required to be at the ceremonies and the procession._ Everyone. _Guards, nobles, priests, citizens –"

"So you're saying this is a perfect opportunity to gain a little more gold," Riana interrupted. "But we have to attend as well, remember?"

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, there's always some fancy banquet or other after the burial, _where all nobles are forced to come, and anyone lower than a noble isn't allowed to attend_. Which means that it'll be the perfect window of opportunity for us! And with any luck, the mage's tower might be deserted as well …"

Luck comes luck goes. And their luck? Well … it had just flown out the window of opportunity.

-

The sky was overcast, the clouds hanging low over Corin. It was going to rain.

Max's normally cheerful face was sombre as he gazed out of the glass wall of the palace.

"What happens now?" he asked finally, large blue eyes gazing straight ahead, unwavering. The comment was directed towards a group of three sitting (or standing) behind him.

None of them answered him, knowing he didn't really expect them to. Max sighed, closing his eyes.

One of the three men behind him glanced up, chocolate eyes showing genuine concern. After a moment's hesitation, he stood up and walked over to his friend, the future king.

Max didn't open his eyes, although silently grateful for his friend's presence. Another hour passed. The clouds outside the window grew darker, and hung lower. The room became cool and dark.

Finally, one of the other young men sitting on the pale wooden floor behind Max stood up.

"We should get to sleep." He said quietly. Unlike the young man beside Max, he was not dressed in armour – instead wore soft navy trousers and a white tunic top over that. They were very plain and undecorated, yet comfortable. In fact, he looked entirely unremarkable. He was instantly recognizable as a traveller … but what was a traveller doing in a palace?

Max made no move.

"Max." the young man beside him said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. After a few minutes, the blonde nodded, and turning abruptly, left the room.

The third young man was still standing, not having moved an inch in the whole three hours they had been with the prince. His eyes were closed, and his arms folded.

"He was really stressed." The young man who had been next to the prince said finally.

"Of course, Tyson." The traveller said, somewhat tiredly. "His father just died, and he's been in over his head with diplomats from the other kingdoms, preparations for the funeral and procession, things his father hadn't had time to do before he died, papers and not to mention he hasn't had a spare moment to himself since last night …"

Tyson blinked, russet eyes startled.

"Well yes, I knew that," He began to say awkwardly, then faltered.

The traveller sighed, running a hand through his long raven-black hair.

"This has been such a mess." He mumbled. At this, the third young man who was leaning against the wall spoke up.

"Speaking of which, we should get some sleep, as you said so before." He said quietly. Although his voice was soft, it held a certain direct authority.

"Yes, of course." The traveller agreed. "Tyson?"

The blue-haired boy opened his mouth to complain, and then caught the traveller's frown.

"Alright." He grumbled, and left the room, followed by the amber-eyed traveller. The young man was left alone in the slowly darkening room.

The first few raindrops splattered against the window. He stood there, listening. His garnet eyes remained closed, and shadowed by his spiky slate coloured bangs. A few peaceful moments passed as he stood listening to the rain. The door opened quietly behind him.

"Hello, Kai." Yet another male spoke up, coming to stand beside him. The young man opened his reddish-brown eyes.

"Hello Tala," he drawled.

The newcomer – Tala – stood about an inch taller than him … give or take. His blood-red hair was in striking contrast to his frosty blue eyes. His skin was pale, almost as pale as Kai's own.

"How has he been?" Tala asked, getting straight to the point. Kai shrugged evasively. Tala sighed.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Kai glanced at him, and then stared out the window again.

"Somewhat erratic, to tell the truth. I think the stress is getting to him."

Tala grimaced, and turned his gaze to the rainy skies outside.

"Then this probably wouldn't be a good time to mention the raids?" he asked, frowning. Kai shrugged again.

"Whatever you like. He's heard about them already."

"Talkative today, aren't you?" Tala smirked, and returned his attention to the scenery.

Kai didn't respond. The young men stood side by side until the sun set completely, and the soft lights of mage-torches began to illuminate the streets of Corin.

-

The procession wound its way slowly around the streets of Corin. Grave-faced clerics carried the body of the old king in a litter, followed by wailing priestesses and dancing girls and sorrowful musicians in front. The one thousand priests of each of the four temples of the city followed, dressed in heavy robes, and each bearing one gift to bury with the king. Max followed them, surrounded by his guards, and each of them looking silent and serious. Behind them, all the nobles of Corin and surrounding kingdoms trailed behind. There were at least five thousand people in total.

Several dozen mages were scattered throughout the procession. Their job was to support the thick streak of magic overhead, which was protecting the procession from getting wet.

As the rain continued to pour down, and the king's body was slowly taken around the city, the commoners and lower class people gathered in each street. They stood silently, most of them not really knowing what the king's death meant. They were dressed in their drab and shabby clothing, each watching grimly as the king's body passed.

There were quite a few children, and beggars. All their clothes were muddy, and wet from being in the rain. Max gazed at them from his peripheral vision. There were so many. Had any of them ever known his father? Most of them had cursed him many times, he could tell. Some watched them go past with satisfaction, others with bloodthirsty gazes of revenge. He swallowed, and raised his head, blinking away the tears of grief and standing straight and proud.

From a rooftop above the procession, Harmony and Riana watched, crouched on the roof, well away from the edge and any curious eyes.

"Look at them." Harmony said under her breath, watching the nobles go past in their elaborate robes. Riana's crimson eyes were fixed upon the gilded trinkets the priests were carrying.

"Fantastic." She said incredulously. Harmony nodded, lilac bangs slipping ahead of her eyes as the rain continued to pour down. She brushed them out of her ivy eyes impatiently, ignoring the rain. Riana tapped her fingers impatiently against the gutter of the roof, and glanced at Harmony out of the corner of her eye.

"Well?" she hissed finally, dipping her pale fingers in the gutter and splashing her friend. Harmony grimaced.

"Watch it! That stuff's dirty." She snapped, glaring at Riana. "What do you want?!"

"You said we could get to work when the procession started!" Riana whined. "I'm bored. All they're doing is yelling. And walking. And –"

"I said we could get to work when the banquet started." Harmony interrupted, fixing her attention back on the nobles. Riana made a face, and looked back at the procession lethargically. The rain continued to pour down, and soon, her long blue hair was soaked through. Not to mention her clothes …

"Harmony!" she whinged, wriggling out of her saturated jacket, and wringing it out over the edge of the gutter. Harmony grimaced, then finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! But we have to dry off before we go."

Riana looked relieved.

"_Thank_ you!" she sighed, and scrambled off the back of the roof. Harmony followed, jumping off and landing in a puddle.

She didn't notice, being soaked through already.

"Come on!" Riana wailed softly, already hurrying around the corner. Harmony followed more slowly as Riana entered the emptying bar.

Only a few people were seated there, sly thieves and stupid thugs who couldn't care less about the king's death. The barkeeper was drying glasses with a cloth behind the counter.

"Hello misses." He drawled, seeing the girls make their way to the counter.

"Hello Garth!" Riana greeted cheerfully. "You haven't run out of those useful invisibility potions, have you?"

Harmony glanced at Riana, and sighed inwardly. The little idiot. She was going to spend all their money on stupid spells and potions before she even got it.

"Sorry, miss. They're all out." Garth informed her lazily. Riana's face fell.

"Oh-h …" she sighed, greatly saddened. Harmony stared at her. So did Garth. All of a sudden, Riana perked up.

"But you _do_ have those … refills, don't you?" she asked. Garth nodded slowly, reaching under the counter and bringing up a bottle of … tint? **(1)**

Riana tucked it into her pouch, and pushed two rubies over the counter. Harmony gaped at her. _Two rubies?! For tint?!_ Riana caught her staring and grinned, getting up. Her oversized shabby jacket was nearly black when wet, and hung down past the tips of her fingers.

"Can we go _now?_" she demanded suddenly. Harmony glared at her, and got up quickly, taking Riana's arm and leading her out.

"Quiet!" she whispered, once they were outside. Riana looked sheepish, and repeated her question softly. Harmony glowered at her, and then took off at a run.

Riana followed her, grinning.

-

"They're so slow." Tala said disapprovingly, watching the procession advance through the city from the palace balcony.

Kai looked up, almost amused.

"You dislike the fuss."

"I do!" Tala snarled, whipping around and rounding on him. "This should be kept quiet! Apart from the indecency of it, who knows what Nightmare scum is lurking around in those streets?!"

"We check the city for spies daily." Kai said calmly, arms folded. Tala glowered.

"It's still indecent. The kind would never have wanted this much fuss –"

"Yes, but a king lives for nearly twenty thousand years usually." Kai interrupted smoothly. "They're merely … excited."

"_Excited._" Tala sneered, and turned back to the city view, hands on hips.

"We're going to get wet if we stay out here any longer." He said finally, a tone of resentment in his voice.

"You're not cold." Kai pointed out. Tala glowered at him.

"That's because of you!" he snapped. Kai shrugged slowly, enjoying the warmth while it lasted. Corin's priests were all intensely jealous when mages began to show their abilities in public.

"Suit yourself." He said amiably. "I'm staying out here."

Tala stormed past him, growling. Well … wasn't he tense today? The rain began to pour down ever faster, accenting life's tediousness with every drop that fell.

-

The sky was dark. The procession was over. Thousands of little lights signified the nobles progressing to the palace … ready for their feast.

Harmony crouched behind an overlarge statue, ready to run when the moment presented itself. She was taking a risk, and she knew it. Apart from her street-rat appearance, which immediately marked her out of place in the immaculate Upper City, anyone could peer around the statue and report her to the guards …

She was alone for now, having split up with Riana. They felt they could gather more gold if they separated, and combed the Upper City thoroughly.

Corin, the Golden City, was made up of four 'rings'. Your status depended on where you lived … or the other way round. The Upper City, the circle area of buildings and beauty was in the middle – where all the temples and palaces were. And the mage schools, and houses. A few of the monarchs from various kingdoms resided here on their journeys.

The second area was the Noble area, where all the high-ranking officials, members of court, judges and important members of the army lived. Then, there was the Merchant area, made up of mostly vendors, shops and trades. The houses were situated on top of the buildings. And last … where the beggars lived. Beggars, thieves, brothels, taverns …

They were all found in the unrespectable Beggar's Zone.

Everyone here was poor. There were no houses. No one could afford it. But there were plenty of buildings. Mostly, everyone slept in the taverns … if they could. And if not, the Whore Pits were next cheapest. But if you were wise, you slept on the roof, where no one could get you, save an archer … and the rain.

Harmony shuddered to herself. The Beggar's Zone was a place she most definitely wanted to be out of, and quickly. She looked cautiously through the gap between the statue's ankles, just in time to see the last noble party disappear through the gate from the Noble area to the Upper City.

She looked around quickly. There were no guards progressing up the paved streets, and no stray nobles in the windows of the houses. The rain pattered softly around her, and she looked up at the walls blocking access to the Upper City and the Merchant Area.

There were obviously no sentries on duty tonight … she let out a sigh of relief, and sprang up, to the nearest house. The glass door was closed tightly. She looked at it, puzzled. There wasn't a lock or anything that it appeared to open with …

"Door?" she whispered, painfully aware that she was speaking to a glass panel. However … nobles were known for their magic …

There was silence, broken only by the consistent patter of rain in the darkness. She scowled at it.

"Open!" she hissed angrily, slamming her palm against the glass. She could see the inside of the house from here … so warm and rich …

She kicked the door angrily, and ran from the doorstep with the intention of circling the house. There was an open window at the back of the giant house … more like a mansion really, she thought vaguely. She examined the window from a distance. Years of thievery and pain in the streets of Corin had led her to be rightfully suspicious at most things.

And an open window? Somehow she doubted the nobles were that stupid. Then she remembered Riana's noble-in-disguise … carrying around a bag of infinite holding 'concealed' on his fat person … cut jewels in his _pocket._

She leapt through, landing lightly on a dark wooden floor. She remained crouched for a few moments, surveying her surroundings in the darkness. She had been born in a city of darkness … she knew the shadows. She could see right through them … through the darkness. Her dark eyes shimmered through the obscurity of the gloomy house, penetrating the dimness.

A small chest was lying open in the hallway. The owner had placed a shadow spell on it … obviously believing it would be impossible to see in the dark.

"Bingo …" Harmony smiled, eyes widening and the telltale shimmer in them spreading …

-

A lone figure was standing in the square, so still in the shadows that if you didn't already know she was there, you would have missed her entirely. Her blue hair was soaked through, making it seem as dark as the stormy night sky. It covered her pale face, shadowing the skin.

Harmony walked slowly through the square, gazing uncertainly here and there. Upon seeing the figure in the shadows, she smiled, and approached quickly.

"Are you finished?" Riana muttered, crimson eyes closed. She sounded as calm as anything …

Harmony nodded. "I'm all done."

"No you're not." Riana hissed suddenly, opening her eyes. Red orbs flashed through the rain. Harmony looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the familiar feeling of anger spreading over her. Who did Riana think she was, ordering her about? Harmony was one year older than her … and Riana had always been taught that she should respect her elders. Though it wasn't as if either of them listened to that now. And it wasn't as if Riana's past accounted for anything … not now. Not here.

"We still have one more place to go." Riana snapped, shrugging her drenched blue locks away from her skin.

"Oh, really?" Harmony said hotly, and then stopped. Was that excitement in Riana's eyes? She was probably pleased about the treasure she collected –

"Look," Riana muttered, pointing a pale finger towards the Gate. It was open.

"What are you saying?" Harmony asked, not sure she liked where Riana was going …

"I checked. The Upper City is practically empty." A small grin began to creep its way about her mouth. Harmony frowned at her.

"One – _Practically_ empty. Two – there are really powerful mages up there! You think they'd abandon the place without leaving proper spells? Three – the banquet is being held in the Upper City! In the Great Hall! You expect us to rob a spell, guard, mage and PEOPLE-FILLED CITY?!"

"Yes!" Riana answered cheerfully. "It's perfect – they'll never expect it! A robbery right under their noses –"

"_Exactly!_" Harmony stormed, glowering furiously at the brainless idiot in front of her. "_Right under their noses!_ They're not expecting it – _so what?! _They'll still have guards and spells and –"

"Your faith in your abilities as a thief are astounding." Riana responded cheerily. "Are you coming or not?"

"No thanks," Harmony spat out. "I think I prefer to remain alive. And in one piece."

Riana shrugged. "Suit yourself." And she walked away towards the Gate, humming. Harmony glowered after her.

That idiot was going to get herself killed! Riana faded into the shadows, out of sight. Her scrawny, well-hidden figure slipped through the Gate a moment later, unseen to any eyes but Harmony's.

Harmony twisted her lilac bangs, anger evaporating. Riana was going to rob the palace? A sick feeling started somewhere in her stomach and moved its way up to her throat. Harmony pushed it down forcefully, furious again. Why was she the one who always had to run after Riana while she went her merry way of suicide missions?

Her eye began to twitch as she felt a sudden urge to scream.

"She's going to pay for this …" she growled, and raced through the gate.

-

**1.** Nail polish.


	2. Robbery

_Thank you to Ghost, for reviewing. You are very kind. -bows-_

_I have taken the liberty of uploading yet another chapter. I think you'll find Kick-Flare's chapters heaps better than mine - she's fantastic. Go check her out!_

_After you read the story, of course._

Chapter 2 – Robbery

Riana flipped herself gracefully over the high stone fence that surrounded the castle, and landed silently on the soft, dew covered grass on the other side. She flattened herself against the cold stone, her dark figure melting into the shadows as her crimson eyes scanned the surroundings. Her long wet hair fell into her eyes, and she brushed it away absently. She must have been the only thief who was confident – or stupid – enough to let her hair loose when on a … mission.

"Riana!" Harmony's voice floated up from the other side of the wall. Riana grinned; she had known Harmony wouldn't ever stay behind.

"Stay put!" Harmony added in a deadly snarl, before jumping herself over the fence, landing neatly beside Riana.

"Couldn't resist a challenge, could you?" Riana grinned, and then almost yelped as Harmony slammed her back hard against the wall.

"You're _mad_!" Harmony growled, trembling as her eyes turned black.

Riana had a good sense that her trembling was either fear, which was very unlikely, or rage, trying to suppress the urge to slam her head into the wall. Riana guessed the second was more to notch. Harmony took a deep breath, before signalling Riana to follow.

"Since we're already here, we might as well finish what you sent out to do." Harmony sighed. Riana jumped a few steps ahead, before both girls swung themselves up onto the first balcony and slid into the castle.

"Why did we get dumped with guard patrol?" Tala groaned, as he kicked at an invisible object on the floor. Kai just shrugged, but to be frank he was just as annoyed as Tala, although Tala had chose to vent it. As Tala huffed, and Kai closed his eyes, a sound was heard from downstairs. It sounded like … nails scraping a blackboard?

"Shh, did you hear that?" Tala was instantly on guard. Kai narrowed his eyes and the two young men headed downstairs. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the telltale sparks of magic sinking into Tala's fingertips.

After a fruitful search, Riana spotted something gold, and shiny in the ceiling.

"Look after these for a sec." Riana said, dumping her prizes into Harmony's arms as she pulled out the bottle of tint.

"This is no bloody time to paint your nails!" Harmony snarled, her now black eyes glinted, as some of the dark ivy green colour returned to her eyes.

Riana grinned, showing Harmony her nails, which were now coloured a distasteful green. Harmony gritted her teeth and Riana laughed, seeing the impatient look on her face.

"Crescere!" she cried softly to her hands. Before Harmony's astonished eyes, Riana's nails began to grow until the blue-haired girl was left with long, hard claws.

"… Nice." Harmony mumbled, at a loss for words.

"Very. You see now? It was worth those jewels." Riana laughed again, before leaping onto the wall, about halfway to the ceiling. Suddenly her grip slid, and her cat-like claws scraped the white marble wall. Harmony winced at the sound, then straightened up in fear. What if someone had heard -?

"_Riana!_" She swore, dropping to the floor and rolling across the room. Riana squealed as Harmony yanked her down and began to run. The figure in the doorway reacted instantly.

"You're not going anywhere!" He snarled, thrust his palm towards her. A blue mist soared from his hand, surrounding them in a huge wall of ice. Riana yelped, stabbing her cat-claws at the ice. The redheaded mage approached his creation calmly, observing the struggling figures inside … and revealing another person behind him.

Kai's eyes instantly locked with Riana's.

"She's a necromancer!!" Kai exclaimed. Tala turned, frowning.

"Tala, would you kindly thicken that ice? …" Kai murmured, now searching through his mind for a holding spell.

On that order Tala froze them in place. Riana found her tint potion had worn off, and her wrists had been frozen together.

"Harmony, help!!" Riana squeaked in fright, shivering from the cold, before slumping from the bitter drop of temperature. Harmony vainly tried to move her feet, before losing her balance, and landing heavily on the floor. Her mid-calf, dark bronze hair fell from its plait. Two feet stopped just in forward of her, she raised her gaze up, to see the redhead standing in front of her.

Her dark ivy green eyes turned a black colour as she narrowed them, from between her pale lilac bangs at Tala, who returned her glare before Kai put the holding spell on her and Riana, just as the ice melted around them. Riana struggled before Kai put a draining spell on her. As Harmony went to lunge at him, Tala's quick reflexes caught her collar, and he yanked her back. Harmony made a low growling noise in the back of her throat. Riana's energy level had been so low, that Kai had no choice but to drag her along with another spell. Harmony put one hell of struggle, but when Tala tried to cast the same draining spell that Kai had used on Riana, she was able to resist its effects, much to Tala's annoyance. They were led deep into the heart of the castle, and then were thrown into the castle dungeons. The spell was removed after they had had been thrown into the dungeon.

It was dark, damp and frosty. Riana cuddled up into a tight ball, the cold already penetrated her body. Harmony leaned against the cold hard stonewall, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry." Riana muttered, shivering. Harmony let her gaze rest on her friend, but she slipped off her jacket, and handed to Riana.

"But you'll get cold…" Riana muttered.

"I'm used to the cold. Put the jacket on." Harmony replied stiffly. Riana gave a weak smile as she slipped into the jacket's comforting warmth.

"Sir," Kai and Tala greeted the future king. Max turned with a faint smile on his milky face, and gestured for them to sit down. Tala accepted the offer, although Kai remained standing.

"I assume you're not here for a social call …" Max said. Tala smiled stiffly.

"We found something you might be interested in." Kai said softly. Max smiled at him, and cocked his head, letting Kai finish what he was saying. Kai glanced at Tala, and the redhead laughed inwardly.

"We found two thieves." Tala spoke for Kai. Max's big blue eyes turned to him in alarm.

"Thieves? In the palace?" Max asked anxiously. Tala nodded, gazing down at his boots. A few sparks sank into the leather, but no one noticed.

"But you caught them?" Max pressed. He seemed astonished that any thief would be able to make it into the palace … alive.

Kai listened as Tala explained the story. When he'd finished, Max was silent. Kai frowned slightly. Max had changed. He remembered a time when Max was almost as cheeky as Tyson …

"But how did they get into the palace without activating any of the spells?" Max wanted to know, frowning. This time, Kai answered.

"One of them was a necromancer." Max looked even more alarmed, if possible.

"A necromancer? Did you lock them up with magic?"

Kai almost sneered, and then remembered he was in front of the future king.

"We're not stupid, your Highness. But it's all right. Necromancers are most definitely not immune to … my magic." Max hesitated then frowned again.

"If one's a necromancer … they must have come from … from … the Nightmare kingdoms." His eyes shadowed. "Have you talked to them yet?"

Tala shook his head. Max turned to the window, clasping his hand behind his back. Kai and Tala exchanged wary looks. If Max was thinking what they thought he was thinking …

"We could use this." Max interrupted their thoughts. "We could use them."

"No, Your High-" Tala began firmly, but Max silenced him.

"You said it yourself, only a few days ago. Your spies weren't having any luck in the city. Quite a few of them were killed, in fact. The citizens –and the "government" – could tell immediately that none of your spies belonged in the kingdoms. If these thieves really were from Nightmare … then they'd know the city even better than it's civilians. They are _thieves_, after all."

"_No_." Tala spoke up again, eyebrows snapping together. "We can't trust them. They're thieves. They're from Nightmare. They're probably necromancers. They're women. Not even! _Girls_."

Kai hid a scornful look, although he knew inwardly that Tala was right. The little one with the blue hair … she couldn't have been more than fourteen – maybe fifteen – years old. And her friend was sixteen at the least. They were still _children_. But nevertheless … they were the best thieves he'd ever seen …

"We need to find out what's happening!" Max argued. "If the Nightmare idiot – what's his name … Boris – if Boris is planning an attack on the Dream cities,_ we_ _need to know._"

Tala frowned up at the blonde king, but Kai got there first.

"We'll talk to them." He said softly, ignoring the glower from Tala. He knew Max was right. It wouldn't help them to be caught unawares …

A few hours passed, and Riana was up and moving. She made a jump to hang onto the window, but didn't have the energy to hold on, and dropped heavily to the floor.

"Leave it, Riana. We're not getting out this one." Harmony said quietly, that Riana missed the words.

"What did you say?" Riana turned, but soon fell silent, upon catching sight of depressed look on Harmony's face. They both soon dropped off to sleep. They had only been in the dungeon for two days, and already Harmony was suffering from claustrophobia. She began to pace from one end to another, snarling, muttering, and cursing under her breath. The sound of the door being unlocked was heard; both girls gazed up the entrance. Riana's eyes had adjusted to the sudden rush of light, but Harmony slid back into the shadows, the light was too strong for her at the moment.

"We've got an offer for you, that you two might find interesting." Kai said, with Tala at his left. Harmony's eyes flicked to their hands – were they holding two necklaces? Plain metal bands … with one colourful jewel in their centre. She cocked her head, admiring the gems even through her anger. Tala noticed, and smiled inwardly.

"Depends on the deal." Riana's eyes narrowed, as the young men entered the dungeon.

Kai explained the deal to them, they wanted Harmony and Riana to go back into Nightmare, and as reward … they would get anything they ever desired. Harmony's eyes widened slowly. To be out of the thief's zone forever … to live in a palace … to be _rich._

"Not a bloody chance. I don't know if I can trust you two." Riana snapped; her eyes narrowed dangerously, as she stood up, and into a defensive position.

"Why not?" Kai asked, keeping his expression carefully guarded.

"How do we know you'll keep your end of the deal?" Harmony slyly, her gaze flickered from Tala to Kai, and then she grinned at Riana.

"How about we set you two free, now, to give you time to think about it?" Tala shot back. Harmony fell silent, as she returned to Riana, who snorted. Harmony stepped out of the shadows now her eyes had got used to the light again. Kai and Tala swapped glances, before stepping towards the girls.

"Hold still, and this won't pinch you." Tala said quietly. Harmony tried hard not to shiver, as his breath fanned her neck. She heard the click, and Tala moved away. Riana looked just as startled, but her cheeks had begun to go red, fortunately the two lads missed it as Riana slipped into the shadows.

"Now do you believe us?" Tala asked, sighing slightly, before following Kai up the steps.

"Are you two coming or what?" Kai snapped from the doorway, Harmony nodded, took hold of Riana's arm and led her up the steps. Riana looked a little happier about the entire situation, but when Kai tried to get her to agree to the deal, she turned moody again.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Harmony asked, trying to be polite, and failing miserably. Kai met Tala's gaze; they nodded and left.

"And by the way, the necklaces you are wearing, will stop you from leaving the castle." Kai said before leaving, as he and Tala disappeared around the corner.

"What do you think?" Harmony said after Tala and Kai had left, as she absently played with her pale lilac bangs.

"No." Riana snorted stubbornly.

"Think about it, Ri. We'll get out of thief's zone, and never have to steal again. Not only that we'll get mage training!!" Harmony tried to reason with her.

"No. I don't trust them." Riana said stiffly.

"Go and wander. Just _think_ about it. I know I will." Harmony said before slinking around the corner.

'_No. I'm never going back into Nightmare. Never._' Riana thought to herself, before going in the opposite direction.

Riana strode down the white marbled corridor; the sunlight poured through the gaps in the columns on either side as her thoughts reeled.

'_It does sound like a good deal though._' Riana sighed; she had sworn never to return to Nightmare, no matter what.

_Then why don't you agree?_ The voice in her head sounded very musical. Riana whipped around to face a huge, fiery red phoenix; its chocolate brown eyes watched her with mild interest. The colour was supposed to be warm, yet they bore a steely hardness. She shrieked, jumping backwards. The phoenix blinked, staring at her through the gaps in the columns.

"Who … what are you? Where did you come from?" Riana blurted out, gaping at the giant bird.

_I am Dranzer, Kai's guardian bit-beast._ The phoenix spoke directly into the mind. Stretching it broad wings, it sending shafts of red, orange, yellow light across the wide walkway. The phoenix sighed, before giving a musical trill, stretching its wings again, before flipping them back.

"I swore I'd never return to Nightmare, and I'm gonna stick to it. No matter you or anyone else says." Riana snapped, before turning away. Then, having second thoughts, she turned back.

"Thanks anyway, Dranzer." Riana smiled at the phoenix.

_Anytime, young Riana._ The phoenix chuckled into her mind.

"How do you my name?" Riana whipped around, but the phoenix had gone.

'_Was I dreaming?_' Riana thought, but a fiery red feather floated down and landed in front of her. Picking it up, Riana felt the heat from the feather. She stared at it silently for a few moments, before turning on her heel and hurrying away, the feather clutched tightly in her hand. '_What's a bitbeast?'_

Harmony sighed, her feet padded softly against the marble floor.

'_Should I, shouldn't I?_' Harmony thought, pausing by a piece of artwork, her dark ivy green eyes took in all the colours and how it had all been put together. Although she hid it well, she adored artwork.

_Should you what?_ A low growling voice rumbled in her mind, Harmony pivoted around. To face a huge silver wolf, pristine white fangs overlapped its bottom lip. Bright yet icy turquoise blue eyes watched her carefully, as if it was studying her. Two jagged wings that sported many icicles sprouting from its back. Its long silver tail wagged slowly behind it, as it stepped forward, and lowered it nose to Harmony, before blowing at her. Harmony scowled, and slapped its nose away, and the silver wolf pulled back and blinked in surprise. Then she realised that the wolf was easily ten times her size, and its fangs were at least double her height.

_You are either very brave, or very stupid._ The wolf said, lying down in front of her, watching Harmony curiously.

"Why didn't you eat me?" Harmony asked natively.

_Because my master would never forgive me, and apart from which I'm not hungry._ The wolf replied, softening the growl, so not to scare her.

"Master?"

_Yes, my master is Tala; I believe you've had a run in with him before._ The wolf chuckled softly, the candlelight made the wolf's silky fur shimmer in a misty silver colour. Harmony let her eyes take in the colour of the wolf.

_You like the colour._ The wolf stated. Resting its great, wedge shaped head on the floor between its paws, easily blocking her way.

_Back to the first question, should you what?_ The wolf asked, sighing.

"Go back into Nightmare." Harmony answered, shifting from one foot to another, trying to keep the weight off her sore feet.

_I can give some advice. Do you believe you should?_ The wolf questioned, using its nose to push her against the wall. Harmony's response to that, was to slump to the floor in relief.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Harmony sighed, she felt the wolf's breath against her arm.

_The only thing I can say, is follow your heart._ The wolf said, as it rose easily to its feet.

"What's your name?" Harmony asked, mimicking the wolf.

My name is _Wolborg, young Harmony._ The wolf replied, before disappearing into the shadows of the corridor.

'_How did it know my name?_' Harmony thought to herself, watching the wolf disappear.

Heading back down the corridor, Riana and Harmony bumped into each other.

"Well?" Tala and Kai reappeared.

"I agree." Harmony answered, she wanted out of thief's zone, and would do anything to make it happen.

'_Well, apart from which … Tala** is** kind of cute…_' Harmony thought to herself.

Tala and Kai led her away from Riana, and explained to her what she had to do. Riana scowled as she noticed that they were getting acquainted, and the cold jealous sensation crept up on her.

"Well, Riana, what do you say?" Harmony turned away from Kai and Tala.

"No." Riana snapped before stomping down the corridor.

"But Riana…"


End file.
